Locked Up For Good
by Death by Bambi Tapes
Summary: Final Chapter up! Sarah's locked in a mental institution, and looks to Jareth for help out. Sequal is "Stealing the Key"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Labyrinth. My friend Cassie likes to pretend she does, though.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Laby fic, so please, be nice. I'm not nice, though. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
--------------------  
  
Sarah walked into her kitchen and was surprised to se her father and stepmother sitting at the table. Noticing her, Karen rise to her feet, and motioned for Sarah to sit in the seat she had just occupied. Sarah looked at her father and tried to read his face, then sat down warily.  
  
Karen looked to Robert. He cleared his throat, and leaned close to his daughter.  
  
"Sarah, we've been worried about you lately." he started. Karen picked up where he had left off. Or at least, tried to.  
  
"All this talk about Goblins-" Sarah jumped up, sending her chair toppling.  
  
"Sarah! It's not good for you!" Karen raced out after her stepdaughter. As Sarah went into her room, she heard her stepmother's voice. "We're sending you to a psychiatrist!"  
  
The door slammed.  
  
--------------------  
  
Dr. Hotch leaned foreword, looking Sarah in the face. "We're not going to get anywhere if you don't open up to me."  
  
"Why would I 'open up" to anyone? You all think I'm crazy!"  
  
"I don't think you're crazy."  
  
Sarah snorted in disgust. The doctor shook his head. "What would you think of being hypnotized? You would have to'  
  
Sarah cut him off sharply. "I know what hypnotism is."  
  
Dr. Hotch looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Alright." she sighed. "I suppose."  
  
--------------------  
  
She was at the ball, dancing with Jareth once more. There were eyes, faces all together, surrounding her.  
  
Sarah turned to Jareth. His eyes were on her, a smile upon his face. Toby. She had to get to him.  
  
"Sarah!" Jareth called after her as she ran. "Sarah!"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
She sat up quickly. She was back in Dr. Hotch's office, with faces staring at her. She blinked, and moved back away from them.  
  
The doctor cleared his throat. "She's better now. You should leave...for a while."  
  
The strangers gave Sarah one last glance, and obeyed Dr. Hotch.  
  
"Sarah. The things you believe 'happened' in this Labyrinth of yours- " he trailed off when he saw Sarah was no longer listening, but staring out the window behind him. He turned and saw an owl staring right back at him.  
  
"Jareth." Sarah breathed.  
  
"Ah, yes. And Jareth is..."  
  
"The Goblin King." Sarah replied absentmindedly.  
  
The owl stared hard at Sarah. "Jareth...Jareth!"  
  
Dr. Hotch started to look nervous. "Sarah ca-"  
  
"Jareth!"  
  
The door opened and the strangers from before grabbed her out of the air as she lunged toward to window.  
  
"Jareth!"  
  
"Sarah! Calm down!"  
  
She pulled out of their grasp and went to the window.  
  
"Jareth! Please! Tell them I'm not crazy! Please, Jareth!"  
  
The men had her again. She bit and scratched, trying to get away.  
  
"Jareth, please! Help me, Jareth, Help me!" She felt the painful prick of a needle, and then she was asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
------------------  
  
After she woke up, it took Sarah a couple seconds to remember what had happened.  
  
"Damn you Jareth. Not only didn't you help me, but you made me look crazy. Damn you and damn you again." she muttered to herslef.  
  
"That's a little hostile, don't you think, Sarah?" a familiar, mocking voice said.  
  
She turned quickly and found herself face-to-face with the Goblin King. He grinned, then went on.  
  
"What have I done to deserve that, I ask you?" Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but Jareth held a hand up to silence her. "Perhaps you didn't need my help to look crazy?"  
  
Sarah felt her face turn red, to his amusement. She gathered herself and looked him straight in the eye. "You know I'm not crazy, your highness. Or else you and your...minions." Jareth's grin grew larger. "Wouldn't exist."  
  
"Well, maybe we're just figments of your imagination."  
  
"For a figment, you're damn annoying."  
  
Jareth laughed a harsh laugh. "I'm just the way you want me to be. Doing what you want me to do."  
  
"They why are you annoying me?" Sarah was shouting now. "What I want you to do is get me out of this hell hole!"  
  
The Goblin King leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. "Uh-uh sarah. You know better than that. I can't break the rules." With each word his grin grew wider.  
  
Sarah threw herself at him, anger radiating off her. "Get me out of this place."  
  
He held her back at arm's length. "Get me out of here!" she begged, forgetting her pride-for a second.  
  
The King tilted her chin up to look him in te hface, and circled her like a jaguar upon his prey. "You're a pecular little girl, Sarah. One moment you damage my ego and damn me to stay in that owl form for months, and the next you're begging me to help you.  
  
"What in the Underground would posess me to do that, Sarah? What do I owe that I would risk breaking the rules to get you out of this so-called 'hell hole'?"  
  
Sarah opened her mouth once more, but Jareth cut her off.  
  
"Good night, Sarah." and he disappeared in a flash.  
  
---------------------  
  
Yeah, I know they're short chapters, but I am puttin three up at once, so live with me, kay?  
  
Kalasin Summerbreeze  
  
aka  
  
Mandi, Future Ruler of the Universe. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Your an asshole, Jareth. A fucking asshole." Sarah breathed. How dare he-TAUNT her like that? The nerve of him.  
  
An evil grin spread scross ehr face. "I wish the Goblin King would be here right now."  
  
"Yes, Sarah?" Jareth stalked out of the shadows  
  
A look of face surprise flitted across her face. "Why, Jareth. Such a surpris to see you here. Would you like some tea? Oh wait, I don't have tea. Maybe you should come back when I'm no longer in a mental institution."  
  
He glared at her, then turned and disappeared.  
  
"I musn't do it again, it's much too childish. Oh, but- no. WAAAAAY too childish." she faked a sigh, and pretended to argue with herself.  
  
"Oh, fine. I wish the Goblin King would be here right now."  
  
A shove from behind caught her off guard. "Sarah!" Jareth thundered. "Will you leave me be?"  
  
The girl clucked her tongue. "You have not patience, Jareth. You should really work on that."  
  
"I'm leaving, Sarah."  
  
He turned to do so, but was stopped by hervoice. "I'm not going to be sleeping in my own bed tonight, so you won't be sleeping in yours."  
  
Jareth shrugged. "Fine. I'll just sleep here."  
  
"Damn. And here I was hoping you'd go into that whole 'I've been generous blah blah blah but I can be cruel yadda yadda yadda' shit."  
  
"I'm going to sleep, Sarah. I hope you have a good rest on this coldm, hard floor.."  
  
"Isarah looked at him as if he were stupid. "I have a cot."  
  
"It's mine, now. Good night, Sarah." And he went to bed, ignoring her protests.  
  
--------------------  
  
Jareth was almost asleep when- "Can I at least have a pillow?"  
  
He sat up. "You can have a rock."  
  
"I don't want a rock, Jareth. I want a pillow."  
  
"How about a rock in a pillowcase?"  
  
"JARETH!"  
  
"That's my last offer, Sarah."  
  
She leapt up. "You! You're nothing more than a gnome with mismatched eyes and Sapndex tights!"  
  
Jareth was in front of her in a heartbeat. "They're LEGGINGS. A GOBLIN King wouldn't wear SPANDEX TIGHTS!"  
  
He looked to the cot, drawing Sarah's attention to it. The rusty cot was no longer there, for it had been replaced by Jareth's elegant bed. "Good night again, Sarah. Enjoy your rock." He looked at her and added, "That gesture is uncalled for."  
  
"Asshole." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
------------------  
  
"Damn rock!" Sarah grumbled, rubbing her neck. "Now my neck and shoulders are all cramped up."  
  
"Would you like me to rub them for you?" Jareth asked, lounging on the newest addition to her nutt cell- his throne.  
  
"Would you?" Sarah asked.  
  
A grin went across his face, despite his obvious attempt to stop it."No."  
  
"You're mean. I'm not going to dignify you with answer.", and she turned away from him.  
  
"I'm just doing what you want me to do."  
  
"Will you STOP saying that?"  
  
A look of confusion met Sarah's eyes. "What's that awful whining noise?" Esaggerated though repalced confusion, replaced by realization. "Oh, I know. It's Sarah. Again."  
  
"I'm not whining. Anyway, to change the subject because the subject's STUPID, why are you still here?"  
  
Jareth gasped. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You really ARE slow, aren't you, Sarah?"  
  
'What, Jareth?" He waved her closer to him, and leaned foreward, his hot breath on her ear.  
  
"I'm here..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"To...piss you off."  
  
She shoved him away, and rolled her eyes with disgust as she stormed to the other side of the padded room.  
  
"Im your own words, of course." he called after her.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Sarah, Sarah. If that's all you can come up with this is going to get boring fast.  
  
Her face became red with anger. "I'm not your toy to be palyed around with, Jareth."  
  
He leapt to his feet, fury radiating from him eyes, his aura and his stance. "I was always living up to your expectations."  
  
Sarah cowered away from him as he came towards her. "Do you know how hard that was? Parading around like some kind of trained animal? Like your little puppet, putting on a show for your amusement."he spat.  
  
The, just as sudden as his anger, he was calm again. That frightened her even more than the anger. "But now the roles are reversed. I'm playing with yuo now, Sarah. Because, as you might have forgotten, you're insane."  
  
"I am not-"  
  
"Locked up in a mental institution with no place to go-"  
  
'I-"  
  
"No one who cares about you."  
  
"My-"  
  
"No one who will listen to your desprate pleas."  
  
"You-"  
  
'No-" Sarah had enough. She slapped the Goblin King across the face as hard as she could.  
  
He turned his face slowly back towards her. "Your a stupid little girl, Sarah. Weren't you listening at all?"  
  
And with that, he disappeared. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of it's characters.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sarah stared at the spot on her hand that was slowly but surely growing red. ::Oh, damn he's gonna kiiiill me:: But really? What could Jareth do to her? ::Besides cut off my skin and make it into a nice pair of pants, nothing:: Jesus Christ, she was screwed. It's REALLY not smart to piss off a Goblin King.  
  
She chewed her lower lip. He was right. No one here cared about her. If they found her dead in her room, what would they do? They wouldn't even cry. No one here would protect her against Jareth- he was the whole reason she was here in the first place. Why did she have to go so nutty in Dr. Hotch's office, anyway?  
  
Sarah shook her head. Now was not the time to think about that. Now was the time to find out ways to save her sorry ass from one goblin king. But HOW do you protect yourself from a fae? ::I could make him believe I was in love with him...:: She nixed that idea as soon as it came into her mind. Even PRETENDING to be in love with that...creep was revolting.  
  
She would just have to watch her back. There was nothing else she could do. He had magic, very powerful magic. She had a padded room. She had nothing to use, no resources whatsoever. He could kill her and no one would suspect foul play. She was the loser. She was wrong, he DID have power over her.  
  
Jareth was here. She spun around, for she had no intentions of having that...creature where she couldn't see him. That was a recipe for disaster.  
  
"Don't worry, dear Sarah. I have calmed down...for now."  
  
Sarah glared at him. "Why don't I believe that?"  
  
He laughed. "I only had to remind myself of all the power I had over you, and I just got so happy. You see, Sarah, you- wait. What's that saying? Oh, yeah. You piss me off."  
  
"Glad to be of service."  
  
He was in front of her in a second, cupping her chin in his hand. "Don't be a smart-aleck, Sarah. It's bad for your health."  
  
"What would you do to me?"  
  
He thought. "Oh, I don't know. But when I'm angry, little girl, I can be very creative."  
  
"You'll never have any power over me, Jareth." she said, stubborn to the last.  
  
"Oh, really, Sarah." The Gobin King grinned. "How about I show you exactly HOW much power I have over you?"  
  
--------------------  
  
Next chapter's the end! All your questions are answered (if you have any). I've got it written, and I'm putting it up in 4 days! Oh, and tell me if I should write a sequel... I don't think it will work out, though." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Oh, really, Sarah." The Gobin King grinned. "How about I show you exactly HOW much power I have over you?"  
  
Jareth waved his hand, and a crystal appeared in his black, gloved fingers. He smiled evilly, and then turned and threw the crystal against the wall as hard as he could. The floor beneath Sarah began to shake. She fell to her knees becuase of the ground's violent rumblings.  
  
A padded wall fell down, leaving a cloud of dust. Then the next wall fell, and te hnext, and the next. Soon she was enshrouded with dust, and coughing hard. Son the dust settled, and she raised her head.  
  
Sarah gasped with shock. She was suspended in a cage above the Goblin city. She turned her head, and Jareth's smirk was as large as ever. "What?"  
  
"No, my Sarah. This is not an illusion. This is your life."  
  
She grew red with anger, and charged at him. "What have you done to me?"  
  
He held her off at arm's leangth. "What I should have done months ago. You see, Sarah, this was all a game to me. And I was the creator of this game that you played so very well."  
  
"You ASSHOLE."  
  
"Sarah, Sarah, you shouldn't speak to your Master like that."  
  
"The doctors at the Institution will notice-"  
  
"What doctors, Sarah?"  
  
She opened her mouth, then shut it. He grinned again, and went on. "There were no doctors, Sarah. There never were. The institution never existed."  
  
Sarah was dumbfounded. "I do not understand."  
  
The King explained. "It was quite brilliant on my part, actually. You see, this was all a set-up. No one defies the Goblin King without getting his or her comptetance.  
  
"It began with myself putting the idea of you talking crazy things about Goblins in your parent's heads. If you'll remember correctly, Sarah, you never said anything about Goblins to your parents. You should pay more atention to details. "  
  
"I-" Jareth held up his hand. "  
  
"Please, Sarah. I'm getting to the good part.  
  
"Dr. Hotch and the guards were some of my so-called minions. I provoked you into acting the way you did so the guards would have an excuse, in your mind, to tranquilize you. While you were tranquilized, we brought you here. To your new home."  
  
"What about my parents? They'll look for me! They'll-"  
  
Jareth sighed. "Sarah, Sarah. Don't you think I'll take better precautions then that? When you entered the so-called 'mental institution', your parents signed a waiver for you to be in my total custody. They gave you up, Sarah.  
  
"Furthermore, I erased all memory of you from their minds. To them, they never had a daughter named Sarah. To them, you never existed. If you were suddenly infront of them, they wouldn't be able to tell you from the next person on the street. You are nothing in that world, Sarah. Here, you are my prize, my trophy.  
  
"But that doensn't mean you are anything here, either, Sarah. You are a toy, Sarah, and toys sometimes get...broken." He laughed a cruel laugh as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, now, Sarah. Don't cry. It won't do anything for you." He backed up to the bars of the cage.  
  
"I have business to do, now, Sarah. Get comfortable in your new home. You are goingto be here for a VERY long time."  
  
And he disappeared with a cruel laugh, leaving Sarah more alone then she had ever been in her entire life."  
  
____________________  
  
So? You like? That's it. I'm thinking of writing a sequel, I got a good idea or two, tell me if I should. I kinda want to, cause this story is pretty short... well, R&R, please! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
